


Rendezvous

by Nuggsmum



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: A young Loki is late…. late for a very important date.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little fluff bunny that took on a mind of its own. Happy Un-Birthday @avenger-for-ever  
> Warnings: none, other than this is pure fluffy goodness :)

Loki was late. He was really late.

“No. No. No. No!” He repeated as he ran down the hall on his way to the library. He skidded around a corner, only to come face to face with one of his father’s many advisors.

“Your Highness! Is there a reason that you are running like your life depends on it?” He asked, his voice slightly sarcastic. “You realize that it is unbecoming of a crowned prince to be behaving in such a manner?”

Loki stared down at the man. He was really short, he realized. What did he do? Something involving relations with another realm, he thought.

“I do not believe that it is of your concern how I conduct myself. Or where I am going, for that matter.” He drawled at him, trying to hide the fact that he was panicking because he was so very late.

Loki stared at the man until he began to fidget uncomfortably under the glare of his piercing green eyes and bowed to him and continued on his way. Loki stood and watched him go until he was around the corner. Then he took off at a run again.

“There is no way I’m going to make it across the palace at this rate. Insufferable people insist on stopping and talking to me.” He thought, trying to figure out how he was going to get all the way to the other side. Then an idea struck him.

“The roof!” He cried, then stopped and looked around, to see if anyone had heard him. A chamber maid had been coming out of a room. He scowled at her and she blanched and practically ran back in the room. He turned and ran back the way he had come.

He took the stairs three at a time, his long legs coming in handy. At the top of the stairs, he burst through the door onto the roof. It was a wet and rainy day, but he paid it no mind.

He quickly made his way to the edge of the only flat part of the roof and jumped over the edge, sliding down the sloped roof on the other side. When he reached the edge, he grabbed the nearest chimney and swung himself around it, giving the momentum to propel up the next roof.

He continued this across the top of the palace, making great time. If only he hadn’t already been late. Now he was going to be soaked as well.

He reached the last peak, and stood at the top. He hadn’t thought about how he was going to actually get down off the roof and into the library. Cursing, he looked around. The chimney.

He ran over to the chimney and looked down it. He would fit, and there was no smoke… He grit his teeth and jumped into the chimney. He was able to brace himself with his feet on either side and slide down.

When he reached the bottom, the chimney widened into the fireplace and he lost his footing, falling in a heap on the soot covered floor of the huge fireplace. A small gasp came from the general direction of the sofa in front of the fire place.

“Loki? Is that you?” Came a sweet, amused voice. He jumped up, attempting to smooth out his cape and save his dignity while he was at it.

“Darling. I apologize for my lateness. I was, ah, unable to make it across the palace fast enough for my liking. So I took a different route.” He said, advancing towards the beautiful young woman standing near the sofa. She giggled.

“You’re covered in soot, Loki! Don’t you touch me!” She laughed, darting out of his reach and backing up to one of the book cases. He lowered his chin and prowled towards her, a grin spreading across his face.

“My Love. Would I ever do anything to sully your beautiful dress? Perhaps we can just take it off, and that would solve the problem?” He asked as he reached out towards her. She dodged his hands and twirled around him, back towards the sofa. Loki ended up smearing a whole section of books with soot in his eagerness.

“Loki!” She admonished. “You know that is not why we are meeting here! You promised to read me some poetry. You know how much I adore listening to your voice.” She pouted, as Loki backed her up to the sofa. Her knees hit the side and she fell backwards onto the soft cushions.

Loki followed her, covering her body with his own, yet holding his weight off of her. He grinned at her as she blushed and looked at him through her lashes.

“I can read to you later. But first…” He closed the gap between them and gently kissed her sweet red lips, groaning. “Darling, do you know what you do to me?”

“Loki! You are getting me dirty and you’re all wet!! My dress will be ruined!” She said, pushing at his chest, but not really putting any effort into it.

“Is this your only problem with the situation?” He asked her, his smile lighting up his face when she nodded. He waved his hand and all the soot disappeared.

“The door….” She breathed, peppering his jaw with little kisses.

He waved his hand again and the door was secured.

“Now, my darling. You are mine.“ He whispered, leaning into her.

 

Later that evening, Loki was in his mothers sitting room, when she turned to him, a book in her hand.

"Loki, my dear. Do you have any idea what is all over my book? It looks like ashes!” she said, a small smirk on her lips.

Loki glanced nervously at the book and shrugged.

“Also, the oddest thing happened earlier. I went to go get this book. When I got to the library, the door was locked. You know what is very strange about that, Loki?” She asked him.

“No.” he said shortly.

“That door doesn’t lock, darling.” She said, a sparkle in her eye.

#tom hiddleston#loki#loki laufeyson#?first time!#omg pure fluff#nuggsmum#unbirthday presents


End file.
